ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Evil Within Clepron Pt.1
Plot Mig now has to deal with a power-crazed and largely stronger Clepron in order to stop him from destroying the entire city and possibly the entire world along with it. Synopsis Sonic Boomer was still stunned at Clepron and then he walked up to him. "Look, you can't do this!" shouted Sonic Boomer. "This isn't you Clepron!!" Just then Clepron's eyes blasted ultraviolet rays out of them and he broke down a building which was coming down on top of Sonic Boomer. He blasted his sonic shockwaves at the rubble and made it scatter around him but some still collapsed on top of his body. "Yes!!" shouted Clepron, smiling in confidence. He turned to the city's people. "I am Clepron and this is now my city!!!!!" he screamed. He blasted buildings down and made people scream in horror and run away to any safety they had. Just then an orange flash came from the rubble and it began moving upwards. Heatblast came out and punched Clepron in the face and he topple dover. "Heatblast!" shouted Mig. He then got onto a piece of rubble and flew around on it and blasted fire around Clepron and at him. "Arrrgghh!!" he shouted, trying to dodge the flames. Clepron launced himself at Heatblast and grabbed his arm and threw him down and then spun him in the air and nailed him in the chest and punched him into the ground. He then stomped Heatblast into the ground three times and Heatblast barely got up. "You won't beat me and take over the city," he said. Clepron smiled deviously and blasted Heatblast, causing an explosion. Heatblast found himself laying against a building, badly injuired from Clepron's strength. He saw Clepron charge at him and then he got up and blasted Clepron with fire and punched him weakly. Clepron angrily stared at Heatblast and grabbed his face. "I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" shouted Clepron. He slammed Hetablast face into the ground and made a building collapse on his back. Clepron then laughed and threw the rubble off Heatblast and didn't notice him in the rubble. "ARRRGHHH!!!" he screamed in rage. Just then Armodrillo came out of the ground under Clepron and threw him through a whole building. He ran at Clepron in rage and used his drill hand and whacked Clepron in the face and grabbed his techadon glove to try and pull it off. "Get this thing off you!!" he shouted. The glove then blasted Armodrillo with electricity and Armodrillo got punched down hard. Clepron laughed and more techadon armor grew around him and he grew larger and more stronger. Armodrillo moaned and stayed on the ground as Clepron lifted the entire building and threw it at other buildings. Armodrillo saw how large and strong Clepron was and realized he got defeated badly before he turned out to be stronger. He turned into XLR8 and snuck away and sped away. "Aw man, I'm ditching out on a good fight," XLR8 said. He moaned and kept speeding. Clepron was blasting the city with lasers and wreaking havoc. "You are under arrest foul beast!" shouted a police chief. Clepron turned to him and blasted all the cars. "Haha! You can't tell me what's right or wrong!" shouted Clepron. "Hey!" shouted a voice. Clepron turned around and saw Mig standing there. "Aw look who came to die,' said Clepron. Mig laughed. "I think you under estimated me," he said. "Pfft!! How?" asked Clepron. Mig smiled and transformed into Gravattack with sequence. "Grav-Attack!!" he shouted. He lifted Clepron into the air and put more gravity onto his body, causing him to fall hard onto the ground. "NO! I can't fly!" shouted Clepron. "Serves you right," said Gravattack. He then threw a car at him and punched him in the face. "Your problem is that you think all power is everything," said Gravattack. He lifted him and then threw him into a cement building. Gravattack then turned into Ditto and duplicated himself 22 times to stall Clepron. "Come get me! No get me! Me! Me!" shouted the clones. Clepron yelled in rage and attacked all of them and the main ditto (Mig) was hiding behind a building, feeling the clones' pain. "Aw man. Forgot about that," he said. Just then Clepron got even more powerful and yellow and red energy glowed around him and he blasted off into the atmosphere. Clepron then was above the Earth and made a gigantic vortex of energy circle around the Earth. "Time to take over the world!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" he laughed. Ditto turned into Mig and he looked in panic at the energy circling the Earth. "Oh no," he shouted. To be continued...... Characters *Miguel Tennyson Villains *Clepron Aliens Used *Sonic Boomer *Heatblast *Armodrillo *XLR8 *Gravattack *Ditto Trivia *Mig turns into Armodrillo for the first time. *This episode relates to "Absoulte Power Pt.1" when Kevin turned crazy. Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes